


"Is that my shirt?"

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Drabbles [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Virgil is a bit put-out when he can't find his favorite lazy-day shirt. Luckily, it seems that Roman knows where it is.





	"Is that my shirt?"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I am blowing through these ancient drabble prompts the past couple days. This one was for the dialogue prompt "Is that my shirt?" as you can probably tell lol. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, like all of these askbox prompts, this has not been edited!

Virgil Sanders was the known clothes-stealer of the mind palace.

There were various articles of clothing from each of the other sides scattered about his own wardrobe. Eventually, the others just gave up trying to get their clothes back and allowed Virgil to swap the clothes he “borrowed” in and out as they lost the scent he was looking for for comfort.

But the other sides had never quite developed his habit for clothes stealing. Or, so he’d thought.

Virgil had been digging through his dresser looking for one of his favorite lounge t-shirts, perfect for lazy days and long naps. A shirt that actually belong to him, instead of one snatched from another side’s wardrobe. A shirt he was very protective over.

Only, his shirt was missing. It wasn’t where he always put it after laundry day: the column of drawers on the left, second drawer down, right side, towards the back. 

He must have simply forgotten it when the laundry got sorted, maybe it got mixed up in the wash. He left his room and walked down the hall, stopping to knock briefly on Patton’s open door.

“Hey, kiddo!” Patton said brightly, standing up from where he’d been placing shoes in his closet. “What’s going on?”

“Hey, Pat, have you seen my purple t-shirt? The one that says ‘petty’ on it in Disney font?” He asked, not so subtly peeking inside to look at the basket of clean laundry on Patton’s bed that he’d yet to put away.

Patton frowned and cocked his head in thought, humming. “Not that I know of. Let me check to see if there was a mix-up!”

Patton looked through his own drawers and through the basket of laundry while Virgil shifted from foor to foot anxiously in his doorway.

Patton shook his head. “Not here, kiddo, sorry. Maybe it got mixed up with one of the other’s? Or it’s still somewhere around the washer and dryer?”

Virgil nodded at him with a small smile. “Thanks, Pat, I’ll go check.”

“Good luck!”

Virgil poked into Logan’s room next, only to get the same outcome. He knocked on Roman’s door, but there was no answer, so he figured he’d check back later.

He started making his way downstairs to check if the shirt had gotten lost on the way to his room when he came across Roman scribbling furiously in a notebook in the common room.

“Hey, Princey, have you seen--”

Roman looked up and Virgil cut himself off, brows furrowing. He was wearing a purple t-shirt that read “Petty” in a Disney-like font. He was practically swimming in it, considering it was big on Virgil and Virgil was taller than the rest of them.

“Is that my shirt?” He asked once his brain rebooted.

“Uhhhh,” Roman drew the word out far too long, glancing back and forth between the shirt on his body and Virgil’s confused expression.

“In my defense, it’s very comfortable and you always put it back in the same spot so it’s easy to find.”

Virgil furrowed his brow. “Have -- have you stolen it before?”

Roman shifted uncomfortably on the couch. “Um, maybe? You may be a lot more obvious about clothes stealing, but that doesn’t mean you’re the only one who does it.”

Virgil let out a surprised laugh and collapsed onto the couch next to Roman. “It suits you, I guess.” He teased.

Roman narrowed his eyes. “I’m genuinely not sure whether that’s a compliment or not. Did you just call me petty?”

Virgil smirked. “Can you deny it?”

Roman pouted. “No.”

Virgil grinned at him and leaned in close. “Too bad for me that _I_ can’t deny how good you look in my clothes.”

Roman blushed and his eyes went wide. He glanced up at Virgil before looking back down at his notebook with a shy smile. Seems the Prince couldn’t quite take what he dished out.

Virgil laughed again and made himself comfortable cuddling up against Roman. The t-shirt he was already wearing was comfortable enough for a lazy day, and at least he still got to feel the fabric of his favorite shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!! Leave a comment if you want, and come visit me on tumblr at sociallyawkward--fics!


End file.
